A Ghost Like Me
by RealSoseol
Summary: Haechan kadang terganggu. Bukan. Sangat terganggu dengan kemampuannya hingga sesosok mahluk tembus pandang terus mengikutinya. (Markchan/NCT BL)
1. Chapter 1

A Ghost Like Me

Cast:

Haechan and Mark as main cast

Author:

Real Soseol

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu"

Saat kalimat itu terdengar olehku, aku tau itu salah. Tapi aku tidak mengelak saat tangan sedingin es itu mulai menggenggam jemariku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Haechan duduk setengah malas di bangkunya saat tau ternyata ia datang terlalu pagi dan menjadi orang pertama yang sampai di kelas. Melihat tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa diajak bicara, ia memilih untuk tidur sembari menunggu teman-temannya. Ia menarik tudung hoodie hitamnya untuk menutupi kepalanya lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Tidak sulit untuk kembali tertidur karena ia memang merasa sedikit mengantuk. Tugas sekolah membuatnya tidur lebih larut semalam. Saat ia mulai merasa semakin jatuh ke alam mimpi, perlahan hawa dingin membuatnya sedikit terusik. Hawa dingin itu terasa begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia pastikan pasti sumbernya berasal dari bangku yang kosong di sebelah kanannya. Memilih mengabaikannya, Haechan masih tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok tak kasat mata tengah duduk di sisi kanannya, tepat diatas bangku kosong itu.

"Haechan"

Haechan tidak tuli, jadi ia dengar dengan jelas suara yang hampir seperti berbisik itu memanggil namanya. Tapi ia masih tidak ingin menanggapi hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Haechan merasa ada beban yang menimpa bahunya, hampir seperti kepala.

"Jauhi kepalamu dari bahuku"

Perlahan Haechan mengubah posisinya dan duduk bersandar di bangkunya. Ia perlahan menoleh ke arah bangku kosong di sebelahnya dan mendapati sosok dengan wajah pucat pasi, di lehernya terdapat memar bekas jeratan yang Haechan tau pastilah tali atau semacamnya, dan bekas luka sayat dan pukul mulai dari wajah hingga tangannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan muncul dengan wujudmu yang seperti ini, Jaemin"

Haechan melembut. Niatnya ia ingin protes pada 'teman'-nya itu karena mengganggu tidurnya namun ia urungkan setelah melihat 'teman'-nya, Jaemin, datang dalam wujud seperti itu.

"Aku melihat ibu semalam. Ia dipukuli lagi"

Suara Jaemin hampir berbisik tapi Haechan mendengarnya seperti ingin menangis. Haechan memperhatikan ekspresi Jaemin dan ia jadi ikut sedih. Jaemin itu sebenarnya sangat periang dan berisik, jadi jika begini Haechan biasanya membiarkan Jaemin menyendiri di suatu tempat untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

"Kau pulang ke rumah ya?'

Jaemin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hantu berseragam sekolah itu hanya akan muncul dengan wujud aslinya jika ia pulang ke rumah dan mendapati ibunya dalam keadaan yang sama, saat ia masih hidup dulu. Jaemin pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia menyesal telah meninggalkan ibunya sendirian hanya karena merasa tertekan. Padahal ibunya bahkan lebih tertekan dan sakit darinya tapi ia dengan egoisnya malah memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkan ibu. Harusnya aku bisa melindungi ibu sekarang"

Haechan tidak tau apakah ada yang namanya kontak batin dengan teman yang tidak kasat mata tapi sekarang ia benar-benar merasa sedih. Sedih mendengar apa yang Jaemin katakan dan sedih karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk 'teman'-nya itu.

"Hei tenanglah"

Haechan menggenggam tangan temannya yang terasa janggal dalam genggamannya itu. Dingin dan terasa tidak nyata secara bersamaan. Ia berusaha menenangkan Jaemin yang menunduk seperti ingin menangis. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat Haechan menoleh ke arahnya. Itu Renjun, teman sekelas sekaligus teman dekatnya, yang nyata. Renjun melempar senyum pada Haechan yang kemudian memberi sinyal padanya untuk tidak berisik. Renjun yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Haechan memberinya sinyal semacam itu hanya mengangguk saja. Ia meletakan tasnya di atas meja lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Haechan. Renjun memilih duduk pada bangku yang berada tepat di depan bangku Haechan karena Haechan melarangnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Renjun bertanya dengan suara hampir berbisik pada Haechan. Renjun tau ini pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang ia tidak dapat lihat tapi bisa terlihat oleh Haechan.

"Jaemin sedang punya masalah"

Renjun sedikit terkejut lalu matanya melirik bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah Haechan kemudian menatap temannya itu yang memberinya anggukan.

"Jaemin, aku tidak tau apa masalahmu tapi aku harap masalahmu dapat selesai"

Jaemin hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban yang tentunya hanya dapat dilihat Haechan. Haechan sebagai perantara memberikan anggukan kecil pada Renjun.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku akan temui kalian setelah moodku membaik. Terima kasih, teman-teman"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu Jaemin menghilang dalam sekejap dan Haechan menghela napas. Ia membuka tudung hoodienya lalu menatap Renjun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ia sudah pergi"

"Tapi ia akan kembali lagi kan?"

"Iya, tenang saja. Ia bilang akan datang lagi setelah moodnya membaik" Haechan mengusap wajahnya lalu kembali menatap Renjun yang masih duduk di depannya. "Kau dan Jaemin bahkan tidak bisa mengobrol tanpa aku, tapi kalian bisa sedekat ini sekarang. Aneh sekali"

Renjun hanya melempar cengiran pada Haechan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ke sebelah kanan Haechan yang sekarang benar-benar kosong.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Dahi Haechan mengernyit dengan mata menatap temannya itu. Rasa apa? Renjun membicarakan apa? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Rasa apa yang kau maksud?"

"Melihat 'mereka' yang tidak bisa aku lihat. Sepupu dari ibuku yang punya kemampuan yang sama denganmu bilang, hal seperti ini bisa menguras tenagamu. Benar ya?"

Haechan menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. Hari ini kelas akan dimulai dengan pelajaran yang paling Haechan tidak suka dan hal itu sudah cukup mengurangi semangatnya. Lalu Jaemin datang dengan penampilan yang sama sekali Haechan tidak ingin lihat, hingga membuat moodnya jadi buruk. Sekarang Renjun menanyakan perihal kemampuan anehnya yang semakin membuatnya tidak berniat untuk tetap berada di sekolah. Tiba-tiba Haechan rindu kasurnya.

"Renjun, moodku sedang tidak baik. Jangan bicarakan itu, oke?"

Renjun merengut dan Haechan melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia mengehela napas lagi.

"Jaemin datang dengan rupa penuh luka itu sangat membuatku sedih jadi jangan menambah beban pikiranku, Huang"

"Iya maaf deh"

Renjun juga jadi tak enak hati lalu setelah lama keduanya berdiam diri, Renjun berjalan keluar dari kelas saat melihat kakak sepupu kesayangannya tengah bermain dengan beberapa senior tingkat akhir di tepi lapangan basket. Haechan sendiri lagi sekarang. Masih belum ada yang datang atau jangan-jangan ia tidak tau hari ini libur. Haechan memilih untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Jadi ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja lalu memejamkan mata.

Hening menyergap ruang kelas yang berada di lantai 2 itu. Di luar langit terlihat mendung dan kemungkinan akan menurunkan titik air dalam waktu dekat. Haechan mulai terlelap jauh ke dalam mimpinya ketika derit pintu kelas berbunyi. Haechan mulai gelisah dalam mimpinya, perasaan aneh mengusik tidurnya dan ia kembali terjaga. Ia merasakan perubahan suhu disekitarnya mulai membuatnya merinding. Dingin menjalar perlahan diatas kulitnya tapi ia hanya ingin mengabaikannya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata sampai ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya. Seperti tengah mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Napas Haechan terasa serat di dadanya dan matanya berair.

"Aku tau kau mendengarku"

Haechan hapal betul pemilik suara serak ini. Suara yang mengganggunya hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sesuatu yang melayang di belakang Haechan itu bergerak perlahan dengan tubuhnya yang tembus dan rapuh. Perlahan memeluk sosok laki-laki berseragam yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Bibir itu mendekat pada teling Haechan, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu disana.

"Aku ingin hidupmu, Haechan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next?


	2. Chapter 2

A Ghost Like Me

Cast:

Haechan and Mark as main cast

Author:

Real Soseol

* * *

Haechan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan telinga tertutup earphone. Di luar hujan turun lumayan deras dan itu terjadi sudah sejak pagi. Berniat untuk menghangatkan diri dan segera tidur, kakaknya muncul dari dapur dan menghalanginya ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamar. Haechan melepas earphonenya lalu menatap malas sang kakak yang berdiri menjulang tepat di depannya.

"Kau dari mana? Sudah hampir jam 9 dan kau baru sampai di rumah"

"Aku main dengan Renjun"

"Main dengan Renjun atau teman hantumu? Dengar Haechan, aku sudah katakan berulang kali-"

"Berhenti mengatur hidupku. Cukup kemampuan ini saja yang menggangguku, jangan menambah bebanku lagi"

Akhirnya Haechan berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar setelah sang kakak tidak lagi merespon ucapannya.

Haechan melepas tasnya lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya. Tangannya meraih remote penghangat ruangan dan menaikan beberapa derajat suhu di kamarnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba jadi pusing dan rasa kantuk mulai menghilangkan kesadarannya. Masih dengan seragam membalut tubuhnya, Haechan perlahan memasuki alam mimpi.

Haechan terbangun karena bunyi ponselnya yang nyaring. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya itu lalu melihat siapa penelepon yang mengganggu tidurnya. Disana tertera nama 'Moomin'.

"Ada apa, Huang?"

 _"Aku baru saja akan tidur dan tiba-tiba Buku Sejarah-ku jatuh dari rak. Apa mungkin itu Jaemin?"_

Haechan tadinya ingin sekali langsung memutus sambungan telepon itu, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu kembali bicara.

"Coba tanya apakah dia Jaemin lalu ketuk sesuatu di dekatmu"

 _"Apa itu bisa?"_

"Coba saja"

Jaemin tidak lagi merespon namun Haechan dapat mendengar jelas suara Renjun dan bunyi sesuatu yang di ketuk olehnya. Haechan juga tidak bertanya bagaimana hasilnya, ia hanya menunggu respon Renjun untuk beberapa saat.

 _"Haechan, kau masih disana?"_

Kini suara Renjun kembali terdengar namun seperti berbisik.

"Ya"

 _"Apa benar ini bisa?"_

"Dulu aku sering gunakan cara itu"

Haechan mungkin salah mendengar tapi telinganya menangkap suara ketukan di seberang teleponnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Renjun mulai berbisik tidak jelas, antara senang dan terkejut namun Haechan mengkap sedikit rasa takut pada suaranya.

 _"Haechan! Dengar kan?"_

"Iya, aku rasa itu benar Jaemin"

 _"Astaga astaga Jaemin mengunjungiku!"_ Renjun semakin berbisik tak jelas, lalu ia kembali bicara _. "Apa aku bisa tanyakan hal lain dengan cara yang sama? Paling tidak aku bisa bicara dengannya sekarang"_

"Sepertinya bisa" Haechan menguap setelahnya lalu kembali melanjutkan "Sudah ya, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Jaemin"

 _"Terima kasih, Haechan-i"_

Haechan tersenyum saja, walaupun Renjun bahkan tak melihatnya. Ia menatap ponselnya sesaat, baru jam 1 pagi. Haechan berniat ganti baju dan kembali tidur saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap segelas susu vanilla di atas meja nakas, beserta sebuah kertas kecil tertempel di gelasnya berisikan pesan.

 _Maafkan aku jika kau merasa terganggu. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, Haechan._

 _-Doyoung_

Haechan melekatkan kertas itu di meja lalu menatap susu yang sudah dingin itu. Ia tak berniat untuk meminumnya tapi tangannya tetap bergerak meraih gelas itu dan tak lama gelas itu kosong. Haechan berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajah serta mengganti pakaiannya. Ia ingin tidur saja sekarang, lalu kakinya kembali bergerak ke arah kasurnya. Selimut bergambar beruang itu ia tarik sebatas leher lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Baru saja kantuk mulai membawanya pergi ke alam mimpi, tubuh Haechan mengangkap sesuatu yang bergerak di atas ranjangnya. Itu bukan dia. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak naik ke atas ranjangnya tapi ia tidak tau itu apa. Mencoba mengabaikannya, Haechan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya juga.

"Jangan abaikan aku!"

Haechan menyikap selimutnya malas saat tau pemilik nada merajuk dengan suara berat itu. Ia menatap temannya yang sekarang duduk di atas selimutnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Haechan menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Mau apa? Besok aku harus ke sekolah, anak kecil"

"Kau hanya lebih tua dariku 2 bulan, jangan merasa tua dan aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku akan menginap disini"

Haechan mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa tidak menginap di kamar Renjun saja? Tadi kau kan disana"

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi dia tidak bisa melihatku jadi itu sama sekali tidak seru. Hanya dia yang bisa menanyakan sesuatu padaku, aku tidak bisa. Padahal aku juga ingin curhat padanya"

Jaemin menggerutu dengan wajah lesu. Jaemin itu dekat dengan cara yang unik dengan Renjun. Anehnya ia suka. Renjun juga begitu. Jaemin tau Renjun perhatian padanya. Haechan sering bercerita, setiap kali mereka hanya sedang berdua saja, Renjun akan menanyakan 'dimana Jaemin?' 'Apa Jaemin baik-baik saja?' 'Apa Jaemin ada disini sekarang? Aku ingin bicara dengannya!'. Jaemin jadi tidak punya alasan untuk tak semakin dekat dengannya.

"Tumben. Kau bosan tinggal di sekolah?"

Jaemin menggeleng keras kali ini dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia membawa tubuh kurus tak nyata itu untuk berbaring di atas kasur Haechan. Haechan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal Jaemin, walaupun yang terasa hanya dingin tanpa beban.

"Bukan itu, ada roh asing disana. Sepertinya ia bingung harus kemana"

"Kenapa tidak menyeberang saja sih. aneh"

Haechan bergumam lalu menguap setelahnya. Ia butuh tidur sekarang.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa dia belum mati. Mungkin roh seseorang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, bisa saja kan?"

Jaemin menjawab asal saja karena memang sejak ia bertemu dengan roh itu, ia belum mau banyak bicara. Jaemin bingung harus bagaimana jadi dari pada terus berada dalam kecanggungan, ia memilih untuk menginap disini. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya ia menginap, Haechan pasti mengizinkannya.

"Begitukah?"

Haechan menanggapi seadanya saja. Ia bahkan sebenarnya tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaemin. Perlahan ia mulai terlelap.

"Oh ya, aku sempat bicara dengannya. Hanya ingin tau namanya sih, habis aku penasaran. Namanya Min- Ya! Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

Jaemin menangkap basah Haechan yang sudah tidur. Setelah menggerutu beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti Haechan. Tidak tidur. Jaemin memang tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya menutup matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuh tak nyatanya di sisi Haechan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next?


	3. Chapter 3

A Ghost Like Me

Cast:

Haechan and Mark as main cast

Author:

Real Soseol

* * *

Haechan sedang makan di kantin bersama dengan Renjun. Haechan makan dengan tenang sementara Renjun sibuk memindahkan beberapa potong tomat cherry ke salah satu kotak makannya yang telah kosong. Sesekali juga ia memindahkan potongan kimbapnya ke dalam sana. Haechan yang memperhatikannya hanya geleng kepala saja.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu, Huang?"

Renjun menatap lawan bicaranya sembari mulutnya mulai mengunyah potongan kimbap yang cukup besar. Renjun mengunyah dengan cepat agar bisa menanggapi ucapan Haechan.

"Hentikan apa? Makan?"

"Berhenti memindahkan tomat cherry-mu ke dalam sana"

"Jaemin menyukainya!"

"Tapi dia juga tidak dapat makan!"

Jaemin yang sebenarnya memang ada disana hanya menyaksikan kedua temannya berdebat. Ia memangku dagunya dengan tangan sembari menunggu keduanya selesai. Saat Haechan dan Renjun sibuk dengan urusan mereka, Jaemin tak sengaja melihat roh yang kemarin ia temui. Berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka. Tubuhnya yang tembus pandang itu terlihat mengintip dari balik ruang musik.

"Haechan"

Haechan yang sedang adu mulut dengan Renjun secara reflek menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Apa?"

Haechan menanggapi seadanya saja. Sementara Renjun kembali memakan tomat cherry-nya sembari menggerutu beberapa kali.

"Lihat disana. Dia yang aku ceritakan semalam"

Haechan mengikuti arah pandang Jaemin dan menangkap sosok laki-laki dengan wajah yang tampak asing, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Haechan tidak tau siapa dia, tapi ia merasa roh itu tidak akan menganggunya. Jadi Haechan melempar senyum kecil padanya, yang Haechan kira pastinya sosok itu tidak akan memberi balasan padanya. Haechan kembali menatap Renjun yang sedang menggigiti sumpitnya dengan mata tertuju pada kotak bekal berisikan beberapa tomat cherry serta 3 potong kimbap yang berada tepat di depan Jaemin.

"Cih, kau masih mau kan? Sudah kubilang jangan berikan pada Jaemin"

Renjun menatap tajam Haechan yang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Jaemin geleng-geleng saja lalu kembali menatap roh laki-laki yang masih berdiri jauh dari mereka.

"Dia tersenyum"

Telinga Haechan menangkap suara Jaemin lalu matanya tertuju pada laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Ia belum mati"

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan"

Haechan mengangguk-angguk saja. Sementara Jaemin yang sekarang menatap Renjun malah tersenyum sendiri. Ia tau Renjun masih ingin makan tomat cherry, ini makanan favoritenya. Haechan melirik Renjun yang sedang meminum susunya. Tangan Haechan bergerak mengusak rambut Renjun kemudian tersenyum pada temannya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Kau boleh makan tomatnya"

Renjun menatap Haechan bingung, namun perlahan ia mengangguk lalu balas tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Jaemin"

Maka Renjun sekarang mulai memakan tomat kesayangannya dengan lahap. Haechan memang teman dekatnya, jadi Renjun tau sekali bahwa Haechan itu tidak terlalu suka kontak fisik. Kalau sampai mengusak kepala dengan enteng seperti tadi berarti Jaemin pelakunya. Renjun mungkin tidak bisa melihat Jaemin, tapi ia tau temannya dari dunia yang berbeda itu adalah sosok yang hangat.

"Omong-omong, semalam kau bilang namanya siapa? Aku tidak sempat dengar saat kau sebut namanya"

Jaemin mencebik mengingat semalam Haechan malah tidur saat mereka sedang bicara.

"Namanya Minhyung"

"Minhyung"

Haechan menggumamkan nama itu. Wajahnya asing tapi tidak dengan namanya. Haechan berusaha mengingat nama itu, tapi tidak muncul satu wajah pun dalam ingatannya. Ia menyerah. Lagipula itu tidak begitu penting. Hal yang lebih penting sekarang adalah telepon masuk dari sang kakak. Tidak biasanya Doyoung menghubunginya pada jam sekolah.

"Aku harus mengangkat telepon, kalian tunggu disini saja"

"Oke"

Renjun dan Jaemin balas serempak walau yang terdengar tak begitu. Beberapa siswa tahun ajaran baru menatap aneh pada meja mereka. Sejujurnya seluruh sekolah sudah tau kalau Haechan itu punya kemampuan lebih, jadi jika anak itu bicara sendiri di koridor atau mengoceh sendiri saat menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah saat kelas berakhir, itu sudah tidak aneh. Tapi tidak dengan beberapa siswa baru yang adalah adik kelas Renjun dan Haechan. Renjun masa bodo saja. Haechan apalagi.

"Tumben ponselnya di _silent_ "

Jaemin menatap punggung Haechan yang menjauh kemudian hilang saat berbelok. Mungkin telepon penting hingga harus cari tempat sepi, pikir Jaemin.

"Iya, biasanya tidak begitu"

Renjun menyahut menyetujui sambil memakan tomatnya yang terakhir. Jaemin secara refleks menatap Renjun yang sedang mengunyah tomatnya. Renjun sendiri perlahan menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi lalu dengan wajah terkejut ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mendengarmu"

Renjun bergumam pelan saat matanya tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Jujur ia tidak tau bagaimana rupa Jaemin, namun jika ada sosok berwajah asing yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan seragam sekolah SMA Guk-min, ia berani bertaruh itu pasti Jaemin.

Sementara itu Haechan sudah berada di tempat yang cukup sepi untuk menerima telepon sang kakak. Ia menempelkan layar ponsel pada telinganya, dan tak lama muncul suara yang familiar.

 _"Haechan?"_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Aku bermimpi buruk"_ Doyoung menghela napas berat, hingga rasanya Haechan dapat merasakannya _"Ini tentang kau dan Haejung"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung"

 _"Kau yakin?"_

"Ya" Haechan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok asing bernama Minhyung yang Jaemin ceritakan.

 _"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu"_

"Ya, baiklah"

Sambungan terputus dan Haechan menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku blazer. Sosok itu menghampirinya dan Haechan hanya memperhatikannya.

"Kau melihatku"

Haechan menoleh ke sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatap sosok itu.

"Kau Minhyung, benar?"

"Ya, dan kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku ajak bicara disini selain teman hantumu"

"Kau dan Jaemin ada di level yang sama, jadi aku bisa sebut kau juga sebagai 'hantu', paham?"

Haechan tidak tersinggung atas pernyataan Minhyung mengenai Jaemin. Minhyung menyebut Jaemin 'hantu' dan Haechan hanya ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa kosa kata itu juga cocok padanya.

"Ya kurasa, untuk sementara waktu. Aku koma, dan hanya itu yang aku tau sekarang"

"Menarik. Lalu untuk apa kau menghampiriku?"

"Kau tau, dengan wujud seperti ini aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi"

Minhyung menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambut blond-super-kritingnya semakin terlihat berantakan. Haechan mengangguk saja sebagai respon.

"Namamu?"

"Haechan"

"Ok Haechan. Bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Selagi bisa aku jawab"

"Sejauh ini yang kuingat; aku kecelakaan dan tubuhku ada di rumah sakit. Saat aku sadar aku tak berada di rumah sakit, aku ada di salah satu kelas di sekolah ini. Apa ada penjelasan tentang itu?"

Haechan memandang menerawang ke arah ruang laboraturium yang kosong. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang membuat sosok laki-laki di depannya itu berada disini, namun buntu. Ia tidak menemukan clue untuk itu.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" Haechan menatap Minhyung untuk sesaat lalu kembali bicara "Sedikit lebih rumit dari yang kuduga"

"Baiklah"

Haechan berniat pergi dari sana karena kelas akan dimulai. Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku harus pergi. Jika kau ingin mengobrol, datangi Jaemin saja. Mungkin dia ada di kantin atau kalau tidak berarti dia ada di tribun lapangan basket indoor" Haechan melempar senyum pada Minhyung, lalu mulai berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau..."

Haechan menghentikan langkahnya lalu kembali menoleh pada hantu itu. Ia menatap Minhyung, menunggunya kembali bicara.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Haechan mengernyit bingung. Jujur saja wajah Minhyung benar-benar asing dalam ingatannya dan ia rasa Minhyung memang sosok asing yang belum pernah ia temui.

"Kurasa tidak"

"Baiklah, tapi apakah aneh jika kukatakan sepertinya aku mengenalmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next?


End file.
